Ghost Rider
by StarGazer205
Summary: After Edward left Bella, she becomes very depressed. What happens when the Devil decides to pay a visit to Bella? Based off of the move Ghost Rider. What happens when Edward sees Bella again, and this time she is saving his but? I own nada!
1. Chapter 1

Making a deal with the Devil was all it took to give me immortal life. After the Cullen's left, I went into a state of depression. That all changed when I met the Devil…….

_Flashback_

_I was sitting in a tree in the forest. It wasn't very high, and I am even surprised that I was able to climb it. Just then, there was a gust of wind. Like vampire speed wind. I jumped out of the tree, I waited for impact, but nothing came. I opened my eyes, only to notice that I was floating._

"_We wouldn't want you falling would we?" he asked. Just then, I landed on my feet. This man was elderly, probably 50 or so. His hair was white, and his eyes were red._

"_Thank you for catching me." I said. I didn't care what he was, nor did I want to know._

"_What? NO your welcome?" I asked him suddenly. He laughed._

"_My dear, I am the devil, I have no use for manners." He said. His voice was groggy and horse, but loud enough that you could here._

"_Then why did you save me?"_

"_I have been watching you, Isabella. Or Bella, as you preferred to be called. Sometimes known as Bells."_

"_How did you know that?"_

"_Hello? The Devil remember."_

"_Right. Sorry."_

"_I know that the Cullen's have hurt you. That you no longer want to live. That hell would be better than what you are going through." I simply nodded. "I can make the pain go away Bella. I can make you immortal. All you have to do is bring me the Scroll of Souls (_**I think that's what it's called. I haven't watched the movie in a while though)**_"_

"_And how will I do this?" I asked. I was truly fascinated by his offer. He hulled up a mirror. I looked in it. Instead of my blue jeans and white shirt with brown UGG boots, I was wearing black skinny jeans, a black hoodie with a black shirt. Instead of my face, I was a skull with blood pupils. And my hair wasn't in a brown ponytail, but in a fire ponytail. I looked at my hands. I was a skeleton. I felt something in a pocket. I pulled out a fire whip. I placed it back in. When I looked back in the mirror, I was my old self._

"_I will do as you ask." I said. I just wanted to live forever ._

"_Alright, just sign here." He said giving me a contract and a pen. I went to sign it, when a drop of blood fell out._

"_That will do." He said._

"_Your bike is back at your house. You will also be indestructible, unless I decide to destroy you. I will come for you when the time is right." And with that, he was gone. I made my way back to my house. I saw the black motorcycle in the driveway. A note was on the windshield. I opened it up._

_I suggest you tell your father when he gets home, or I will end his life_

_~Devil_

_I sighed and walked into the house. Charlie came home late that night. Around 2 in the morning._

"_Hey Bells, I would have thought that you went to bed." He said as he noticed me sitting in the kitchen._

"_Ya. I just had to tell you something."_

"_Sure. But first, who owns the black motorcycle?"_

"_I do dad. I'm leaving."_

"_What? Does Rene know?"_

"_No dad. I'm not going home. I'm just leaving."_

"_Why?"_

"_The Devil told me to. He granted me immortality for my service."_

"_Which would be……?"_

"_Dad, I'm a Ghost Rider."_

"_Ya, do you want to come down to the station with me?"_

"_YOU THINK I'M CRAZY! I'm not! Good-bye Charlie!" I screamed as I stormed out of the house. I got on my motorcycle, and that was the last time I saw my dad. _

_End Flashback_

He has shown up every now and again, just to check up on me. He also gives me money to help me get by. I know that he steals it, but I really don't care. I think of him as a father now, since Charlie is long dead, and Carlisle is no longer around. I have decided to return to Forks. This isn't an easy decision, but I need to do it. Charlie left me the house, so I guess that I could live there. I sighed as I pulled up to my old house. The house next to mine was quite large. Who in Forks could afford a house that big?


	2. Neighbors

I approached the door of the old house; I tried to open the door. It was jammed. So, I kicked it in. Or, I tried to at least.

"OW!" I cried after my attempt to knock it in.

"I thought I heard someone out here." Said a voice. I turned around only to see a girl who looked exactly like me. I felt the energy in me. The girl was evil.

"I am surprised that someone is moving in. This house has been abandoned for years." I continued to look at her. She had topaz eyes. So, I lived next to vampires, how lovely.

"Who are you?" I asked the girl.

"My name is Isabella Mari Swan. But you can call me Bella." She said extending her hand.

"You are not Isabella Mari Swan." I honestly wasn't sure. I mean, for all I know Charlie remarried and named his kid after me. This was called a bluff. She frowned at me.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said. Just then, it took over. The evil coming from her. My head became a skull, and it went up into flames. And the spikes came out of my jacket. Not my best look. The girl became shocked and scared. But she pretended not to be.

"Listen to me, and listen well. I will kill you if I half to. But I have an awesome family and the most gorgeous boyfriend in the world. And he thinks that I am Bella Swan. I don't even look like this. I mean, come on! She is hideous. But Edward is worth it." She said. I walked up to her, and I picked her up by her shirt.

"You are an evil source. I know because I wouldn't have turned into whom I am. I am a Ghost Rider. Now, you are going to come with me into that house, and tell the people in there who you really are." I walked with her, (**Oh and did you guys notice that in the movie the guy who plays the Devil's son is also Speed Racer? I just noticed that!) Dangling** by her shirt. I kicked the door down on the house. They were all sitting there, the people I had once called family. Edward and Emmet where playing video games. Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper where watching YouTube videos. They all looked up. They were all frightened! I am guessing they have never seen a Ghost Rider before.

"BELLA!" cried Edward. He came up and took her out of my grasp. He then proceeded to slap me. My jaw broke. I easily repaired it.

"I wouldn't anger me. The Devil wouldn't be too happy with all of you." I said. Thank god my voice also changed when I am in this form.

"Bella, love, what is going on?" he asked the girl who was pretending to be me. I scoffed.

"I like this girl." Said Alice walking over to me.

"Good, you don't want me as an enemy. Now, whoever you are, why don't you tell these nice people who you really are." I said looking at myself. Just then, Carlisle and Esme came down the stairs. They were scared to. Carlisle stepped protectively in front of Esme. _I_ looked at them for a brief moment, before turning back to the girl in Edward's arms.

"I am waiting. Hurry up before I kill you in this form. And trust me; I won't hesitate to do so. I have killed people before."

"Excuse me, but how do you exactly kill people?" asked Jasper. "I don't see you as a threat."

"I will show you. As soon as the thing in that boy's arms shows you who she is." I said. She stepped out of Edward's arms. She began to transform. Her hair turned to blond, and grew to her shoulders.

"Lauren Mallory!" every one shouted. Except me, of course.

"Why Lauren?" asked Edward.

"Because Edward was supposed to be with me. He was always supposed to be with me! Not ugly Bella Swan! He was happy the last 20 years wasn't he? He didn't even notice the changes!"

"Yes I did. I just thought it was the new you. Although, the fact that I could read your mind through me off a bit. "Said Edward. Idiot.

"I had my suspicions when you and I got along." Said Rose.

"I had mine when you enjoyed shopping!"

"You didn't laugh at my jokes like Bella did!" cried Emmet!

"You are not my daughter!" Said Carlisle and Esme at the same time. I walked up to Lauren, and I grabbed her shoulders.

"Look into my eyes. Recall all of the sins that you have committed." I said menacingly. She screamed for 5 minutes, before she dropped dead. Oh well. I then took my chain out, lit it on fire, wrapped it around her, and turned her to dust. They all became very depressed then.

"My job is done. And yes, vampires do have souls," I said as I walked out of the house. I turned back to normal then. I walked up to my door, and I kicked it in with more force. I walked into the old decaying house. The furniture was covered with plastic. I quickly took all of the plastic off of it. I noticed a note on the table addressed to me. I opened it.

_Bella,_

_I don't know when you will return to this house, I just know that you will. I am about 50% sure. And you know me, that's saying a lot! My brother is stupid. No, wait he is more than stupid. He is a complete and totally a jackass. I see you jumping out of a tree, and that is the last vision I have of you. Bella, Edward loves you. He will always love you. Ever since you came into his life, he is the happiest man in the world. You made all of us happier Bella, even Rosalie. I wish you the best of luck, my sister, my friend._

_Your bbf,_

_Alice _

I sighed as I read the note. Whatever Alice. I have too much going on in my life for this. I made my way up to my bedroom, and fell asleep.


	3. Alex and the Cullens

**Hey. I am going to continue this story along with my other ones. Also, the way you can recognize my writing is that there is someone named Alex in every one of the stories. Alex will either be a boy or a girl. Her/his appearance will also change in the stories. Well, on with the story.**

I was woken up by the sound of someone in my kitchen. I jumped up, and ran downstairs to the kitchen. There, standing in my kitchen was Alex. She was wearing a half black half blue shirt. Her black hair had been straightened. She had square spikes on the side of her gray jeans; she also had white tennishoes on. She turned around, and I was met with a pair of crystal clear blue eyes.

"Alex, what are you doing here?"

"Come on Bells, you have no food. Satan is just taking care of you"

"Ya, so he can kill me later."

"Come on, he isn't like that."

"So, are you going to Forks high with me?"

"Duh! Someone has to protect people from the evil vampires." I laughed at her comment.

"See, there is a smile." She said.

"I don't get how someone who seems so Goth is so happy."

"It's just me. Now, let's go or we are going to be late." I grabbed my bag, and we headed out.

"You brought your bike?" I asked.

"I can't leave my baby." She said hopping on. I hopped on my bike, and we sped off. We were at the school in 10 minutes. The school was still the same, nothing had ever changed like the rest of the small town. I looked around and noticed that none else was here.

"Come on, let's go get our time tables." I said. I began walking towards the office along with Alex. When we walked in, the room smelled of dust and mint toothpaste.

"Ewe." Said Alex. I just shook my head. The woman behind the desk was named Mrs. Jones. She looked about 35, and had brown eyes.

"Hello, I am Alex Summers, and this is Bella Mason. We are new, and we need our schedules." Said Alex in a sweet voice. Mrs. Jones nodded, and handed us the schedules. We thanked her, and walked out. We leaned up against our bikes talking until the parking lot started filling up. The one car that caught my eye was a silver Volvo.

"He's here, isn't he?" asked Alex.

"Yes, he is."

"He was in the house wasn't he?"

"Ya." Alex knew everything. That was her 'gift', she just knew everything.

"Want me to kill him?" she asked.

"No!" I nearly shouted. The whole parking look turned and looked at me. This only made Alex laugh.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny." I said.

"Yes it is! It is hilarious! Oh boy you are never going to live this down!" she said laughing.

"You know, you still have a soul."

"Honey, I am Satan's niece, I have no soul."

"Shut up." I said as we walked to our classes. We had every class together, except for biology. Surprisingly, it was the same schedule that I had all those years ago. The bell rang, and the teacher walked in.

"Alright class, today Bella Swan transferred out of the school, and will not be returning. Also, we have 2 new students. Please welcome Alex summers and Bella Mason." We stood up.

"Please introduce yourself." Said the teacher.

"Hey, I am Alex. Do not mess with me unless you want something broken. Bella is my cousin, and we are 18. We live alone because our parents are dead. And we are 18 because of our birthdays. We were born in September." Said Alex."

"Same goes for me. Only, don't talk to me, or Alex." I said, and then we sat down. Everything went uneventful until lunch.

"Hey, the Cullen's aren't here. Let's sit at their table." Said Alex.

"Why?"

"Just to see what they say." She said as we bought lunch.

"Fine." I said giving up in defeat. We made our way over to the table. People began talking in whispers as we sat down.

"We are so in for it." I said.

"Oh please. I ain't scared of a bunch of vampires." She said.

"Well, let's find out their reaction." I said. Just then, the cafeteria doors burst open, and they came walking in.

"This is going to be good." Said Alex taking a sip of her pop. (**A; N here in Pittsburgh, that means soda.)** Just then, Rosalie came over to the table.

"This is our table." She said.

"So? Why should we care." Said Alex. A note about Alex: she don't take no one's shit.

"Because we have sat here ever since we moved here."

"You know what Rosalie; I don't like your attitude. Now, march your slutty vampire but back over to the rest of you stupid family." Just then, Emmet appeared at her side.

"What did you call her?" he asked with venom in his voice.

"You heard me ya giant teddy bear." Said Alex. This girl has a backbone. Just then, the whole family was there.

"What do you mean vampires?" asked Edward. He was pissed.

"You heard me. I know your little secret. Bella knows it to." Said Alex.

"Yes, but I figured it out, no one told me." I finally said.

"Nuhu you lire. Jacob told you." Another fact about Alex, she can change her mood in an instant. She then proceeded to sit back down.

"Yes but then I did research to find out." I retorted back.

"You mean you asked Eddie boy over here." She said pointing to Edward.

"At least I don't rely on a gift." I said.

"Watch it Swan." She said, and we then burst out laughing. We looked back at the Cullen's only to find them staring at me with shock on their faces.

"Well, are you going to stare at me all day, or say something?" I said. Alex was beaming with pride. She taught me everything I know.

"I thought you were dead bitch." Sneered Alice.

"Uh…Alice, I smell like a human, not a vampire." Just then the bell rang, and I stalked off to biology while Alex went to history.


	4. Authors Note

**Okay guys**, **so I just got my computer back. If you guys have read my other stories, then I am here to say that I might delete ghost rider, cause I have no idea where I'm going with it. However I am in the process of writing another chapter for a whole lotta drama. I know you guys thought that this was an author's note, but it's not so sorry!**

***hides under desk***

**Aright, I am also going to start a new story for Alice in Wonderland 2010. And if you want to know what it is about, then read it! :P Ya, I know I am cruel. Anyway, if your still mad at me…then that's your problem. But for those of you who are not, you guys get your own Edward Cullen, or Jacob Black, whatever team you are on! Hehehe….**


	5. Sorry Another AN

**A/N: Okay, I know it has been a while since I updated. Okay, more like a year. But I have been dealing with some stuff right now, and I believe that this is one step in fixing the problem, updating my stories. So for those of you who read my Alice in Wonderland story, I will be continuing that ASAP! As for those of you who enjoy my twilight stories, well, I don't know where I am going with them. And to be completely honest, I really am not into Twilight that more. I mean I still like Stephanie Myer, don't get me wrong she is talented, but Twilight has started to piss me off. And no one is allowed to criticize me for my opinion, or I will hunt you down! Lol, jk. But, I am into the idea of starting to write some crossovers for twilight, so it has not pissed me off that much. I mostly blame them splitting Breaking Dawn into 2 parts, I mean in my opinion they are just trying to copy Harry Potter. So as of now, A Whole Lotta Drama and Ghost Rider will be deleted, unless someone wants to adopt the story, then by all means go ahead. But looking back on the stories, I have come a long way in my writing, so I find the stories to be crap. I mean, I guess I kind of grew up. I have started to write my own stories that have nothing to do with fan fiction. I will also be a sophomore this year, and we all know how crazy school can get. But look for more of my stories, and who knows, I might write some one-shots here and there for twilight, but I think this journey is over for me. I believe that I have grown to a point where I need to stop writing what I think should have happened, or could happen, it's time for me to start writing my own ideas. Anyways, thanks for being such great readers. I love you guys, and I hope to hear from all of you. Also there are some stories out there that if they just changed the names of the characters and their appearances, they could publish books, series even. So if you just use the characters really but make your own twists, start writing what you want to write. Hey, who knows, maybe someday a teenage girl will write a fan fiction story about your book! **

**Keep on dreaming,**

**Twilighrules**

**P.S: I am thinking about changing my pen name to something my friend gave me. Keep On Fighting Steph! **


End file.
